Ringo Gets Kidnapped
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Ringo was just walking back from his mother's house to the flat that the Beatles owned, when all of a sudden he gets kidnapped! Will George and the others be able to save him in time! Story in Ringo's P.O.V. and the others also.


Ringo Gets Kidnapped

Summary: Ringo was just walking back from his mother's house to the flat that the Beatles owned, when all of a sudden he gets kidnapped! Will George and the others be able to save him in time?! Story in Ringo's P.O.V. and the others also.

Parings: George/Ringo and John/Paul

Timeframe: 1963

Rating: T

Warnings: Blood, Language, rape (not graphic) and Slash

Story © me and the Beatles © Themselves

Ringo's P.O.V.

I was walking home from my mum's house, it was a nice day out in Liverpool, but George always tells me when I'm going alone to my mum's I need to take a taxi even if it was a nice day. But usually I did but today I forgot my money and I didn't want to bother my mum like that so I just told her not to worry and I'd be fine. I smile to myself and I stop for a moment. There was a car that was going fairly slow behind me and I swallow hard. I have an uneasy feeling and I start walking again. But all of a sudden the car stops and there's no shops open. Two men get out and I recognize one as Pete Best. I start to run but Pete grabs me. "George!" I scream but Pete covers my mouth with his hand.

"Open the trunk!" He says and I scream and kick. "Mum! George! Paul! John! Eppy!" I cry out and I bite down on his palm. "Damnit!" He mutters and he pushes me into the trunk. I try to get out but the trunk shuts. "No! 'elp!" I scream and hit on the trunk. "Georgie!" The car starts back up and I start sobbing. I am never getting out of here, I am going to die. Georgie, Paul, John, and Bri will never know what happened to me. I feel around for my locket that George had given to me the day we recorded 'Love Me Do' and I opened it. It played a tune that sounded just like that song, which I don't why and how they put a small music box thing in it. But I believe a music box must go with it or something. More tears fall down my face and I just keep hitting the trunk. My locket still played which made me feel safe and that George was near but he wasn't.

About twenty minutes later the car stopped and Pete opened the trunk. I slap him and I yell "Ye bastard! Did ye really think that ye could kidnap me and get away with it?!" "No, but I know George wouldn't guess that I'd take ye" Pete says and I reply "Yes 'e would! Now let me go or I shall make sure that when Geo finds me ye are arrested immediately!" Pete grabs my hands and he ties them up with some thin wire and he drags me into a cellar type room. I look at him "Y'know George will kill ye." "I'll be nice to ye and ye can call 'im, but only once a day that ye are 'ere with me!" Pete says and I reply "Ta, for that, and it won't be long till Geo rescues me!" Pete rolled his eyes and he walked out of the room leaving me there. I quickly look around for a phone and I finally find it. I run over to it and I quickly dial George's number. "Oh God! Please answer George!" The phone rang a few times and I heard George's voice "'ello George speaking?" "George! It's me Ringo!" "Ritchie! Where are ye! Yer mum said ye left about thirty minutes ago!" "I've been kidnapped!" "By who?!" "Pete Best!" "What?! Why?!" "I don't know but I'm scared!" "I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect ye." "George, please, find me quick. I can only call ye once a day but I'll try to sneak more calls." "I will, and please, try to stay safe, I don't know what I'd do without ye." "Me neither. I-I, w-want to be 'ome!" I sniffled and George replies "I know ye do, baby. Promise me one thing." "W-what?" "That ye stay strong, don't ye ever stop thinking about me! Don't give into his demands, but do everything 'e tells ye so ye don't get killed or 'urt. Promise me that!" "I promise." "Do ye know where yer at?" "I-I don't know! Please 'urry up!" "I will, Eppy should know where Pete lives at!" "Okay! I love ye." "I love ye too." I didn't notice but somehow Pete was behind me. I gasp and Pete grabs the phone "'ey George."

End of P.O.V.

George's P.O.V:

I growl and I yell "Pete! Give 'im the fuck back!" Pete laughs and I hear Ritchie in the background "Let me go!" "God damnit!" I scream into the phone and Paul looks at me "Geo?" I ignore him and I hear a click and the dial tone starts beeping. I flop down on the couch and Paul hugs me "What's the matter?" "Ritchie's been kidnapped by Pete fucking Best!" "What?!" Paul's eyes go wide, with fear and I nod "'e's fucking terrified!" "I understand. It would be." I got up and I ran to our room. I started rummaging through Ritchie's jewelry and I find his lucky ring. He didn't wear it but I didn't find his locket. It was a gold shaped oval and it had a picture of me in it on one side and on the other it had both of us embracing each other. It also played 'Love Me Do' and there was a small music box that I am going to give him on our first year anniversary, which was in a couple months. Which was his birthday on July 7th and I wished that Ritchie was here.

I look up and my vision starts blurring up. I realize that I'm crying and I sink down to my knees. "Damnit! Why! Tell me why! Ritchie was taken from me!" I scream and John along with Paul run in. "Geo, it's okay, it wasn't yer fault!" Paul cooes and I cry even harder. "R-Ritchie!" I hiccup and Paul starts rocking me back and forth.

End of P.O.V.

Ringo's P.O.V:

I look at Pete, my eyes filled with tears "Yer a bastard!" I scream "The jerk of all fucking jerks!" Pete growls and all of a sudden I feel pain blaze across my cheek and I hit the ground. I touch my cheek and I bite my lip. I yell "Ye deserve to die!" "Shut the 'ell up Starkey." Pete says and he leaves. "Yeah! Go ahead and leave! Georgie will kill ye!" I scream and I start sobbing. I feel like I'm going to die of sorrow and that George won't be able to find me in time. I finger my locket and I slowly open it. It plays its song and I sob harder. "Somebody save me." I whisper "I'm scared." I imagine George embracing me but I still feel alone, frightened and like I'm going to die. I wish that Rory would have kidnapped me instead he wouldn't have tied my hands up. Why is this happening to me? I want George! "I wanna go 'ome!" I scream and I whisper "Georgie, save me, I want to be with ye." Pete comes back and he stands beside me. The phone rings and Pete answers it "Yes?" "Pete, 'ow much money do ye want for Ringo's safe return?" I hear Brian's voice say and Pete replies "I want two million pounds." "What?! Pete! That's outrageous!" "If ye want Ringo back and unharmed then give me the money!" "Pete, please. Where do ye want to meet at?" "I'll send ye the address and we meet there tomorrow night at midnight. Alone with the other Beatles if the yard is with ye I'll kill the drummer right then and there." "Ye 'ave deal." Pete hung up the phone and he looked at me. I bite my lip and I say "Why do ye want all that money?!" Pete just rolled his eyes and he grabs my bound hands. He pushes me down on the ground and he pulls out a voice recorder. He presses record and he pulls down my pants. "Stop! Stop!" I scream and Pete laughs "Georgie!" I scream and Pete takes his pants off also.

"Shut up Starkey!" He yells at me and I start crying. Pete inserts himself and I cry out in pain. "No! Please! Don't!" I cry and Pete thrusting hard in and out of my ass. "George! Paul! John! Eppy!" Pete has me in a death grip and I struggle but he holds on to me tighter "S-see George! Yer Ringo is nothing without ye!" "Georgie! Don't listen to 'im!" "I'm giving ye the same pain I felt in '62!" I scream and I start sobbing. Pete gets his pants back on. "G-Georgie...h-help m-me, I-I w-want m-me mum." I cry and Pete laughs "Yer a whore Starkey." My voice goes quiet "Geo...sa...save...me." My world goes black...

End of P.O.V.

George's P.O.V:

I just sit there as the mail comes and Eppy ran over to it. There was a package and he opened it. I frown and there is a voice recorder. Brian looks through the rest of it. He looks at a piece of paper and John looks at Paul. "What is it?" "I don't know John." "Play the tape please Bri." Paul requests and I nod. He presses play and I just sit there as I hear my Ritchie scream and cry for me. I start silently crying and Paul says "Turn it off! Jus' fucking turn it off!" Brian turns it off and I yell "Damnit! Where the fuck is Pete wanting to meet at?!" "In a field about twenty minutes away from here." "Okay, let's 'urry and get there!" "'e said midnight tonight George." "I know but where are ye going to get two million at?" "Well, we're going to trick Pete, George." I nod and I look at Paul, who was silently crying in John's arms. I wish that Ritchie was here...

End of P.O.V.

Ringo's P.O.V:

I look at my hands, knowing that Pete was touching me. "G-Georgie, I miss ye." I whisper and I finger my locket again. I open it and I just start praying for help. I hear Pete coming and I quickly shut it. Pete grabs me "C'mon! It's almost time to go." "Don't touch me!" I yell but he tightens his grip. Pete leads me up the stairs and when we're outside instead of the trunk he pushes me into the backseat. He locks the doors and he gets in the front seat. I just sit there as Pete drives and I look at my bound hands. The wire cut into my skin and they had blood on them. I'm terrified and I bite my lip. I wish I was home, with George and I was safe in his arms. About twenty minutes later the car stops. Pete gets out and he grabs me.

When we're outside, I see George, John, Paul and Brian standing there. "Georgie!" I yell and George smiles at me "Ritchie!" "'ey George." Pete says and Brian replies "Pete we 'ave the money, now give us Richard." "Money first Brian." "No Richard first." "'ere." Pete pushes me forward and I fall. George quickly helps me up "Pete, if ye ever touch Ringo again, I'll kill ye!" George says and he wraps his arms protectively around me. Paul gently gets the wire off my wrist and he also wraps my bleeding wrists with bandages. "Let's get Rings in the car." Paul whispers and George nods. We both get into the car and George embraces me. "I'd thought I'd never see ye again Ritchie." George whispers and I notice he's crying. "I-I d-did to!" I cry and George kisses me on the lips. "I'm never going to let ye go!" "I'm never going to leave anywhere alone again!" I say and he kisses me again on the cheek. I just start sobbing, I finally feel safe and George grins. "I love ye so much baby more than anyone in the entire world." "Me too." I yawn and George kisses both of my eyelids and I fall asleep on him...my Georgie.

End of P.O.V.

John's P.O.V:

I look at Pete and then Brian, he hands him the 'money' and Pete takes it. Paul looks at me and I smile at him. Pete gets back in his car and he drives off. I start to laugh and Paul starts to also. Brian smiles "Let's go 'ome." "What was in that bag anyway?" Paul asks and I answer "A whole bunch of wadded up paper! Me and Geo did it!" "Oh." We walk to the car and I look at Ringo. He was asleep in George's arms and I smile. George smiled at me and Brian started the car. We drove off and I smile. We get home twenty minutes later and George carries Ringo inside their room. Paul and I go to our room as well.

End of P.O.V.

George's P.O.V:

I look at Ritchie and I kiss his forehead. He looks peaceful in his sleep and I lightly kiss his wrists. Ritchie's eyes shoot open and he screams. "Baby! Yer okay, Georgie's got ye." I coo and he sobs into my chest. "Georgie's got ye, I'll protect ye, no one's going to 'urt ye." I reach for his locket and I open it. I kiss his forehead. He sniffles and he starts calming down. "I-I'm scared Georgie." He whimpers and I say "Yer okay, Pete is gone and 'e's never coming back." He nods and I kiss him gently on the lips. "Ritchie, yer never going out of me sight anytime soon, I promise ye that yer never going to get kidnapped again." I lay him down and I put the covers back over him. I quickly get under them too and he snuggles close to my chest and he falls asleep. I kiss him once more and I fall asleep to, going into dreamland with my lover.

End of P.O.V. and The End!


End file.
